1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a controller which controls a plurality of lighting devices, and a lighting system which includes the plurality of lighting devices and the controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a lighting control device has been known which controls a dimming level of a lighting device such as an LED light on the ceiling.
For example, according to a lighting control device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-079695, an illuminance sensor detects the illuminance of a first region close to an open portion of a room. According to the detection result, the lighting control device further changes the dimming level of a lighting device installed in the first region, and also changes the dimming level of a lighting device installed in a second region distant from the open portion of the room.